


Explore.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Theo and Liam exploring their sex life.
Kudos: 2





	Explore.

"I'm not really into the whole leather clothing thingy," Liam pursed his lips disapprovingly, his boyfriend's suggestions on how to improve their sex life were surprisingly unconventional. The only type of sex they've ever had was on the vanilla field, and sometimes Theo would spice things up a notch, surprising him with some heavy dirty talking and eventual slapping. Nothing too painful, though. He even enjoyed it. 

"What? I never said that. Besides, we're gonna be naked anyways," Theo retorted. He never really opened up to his boyfriend about his sexual fantasies, but he was into some kinky shit. "I don't wanna do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

Liam's expression softened, he didn't mean to make his boyfriend uncomfortable. "All I'm saying is... I don't wanna feel pain, let alone inflict it." 

"You got it all wrong," Theo shook his head, strolling up to his boyfriend and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and engulfing it with both palms. "I don't wanna hurt you. It's not like that. It's not about that. I wanna explore it with you, okay? I've never done it before either, I just entertain said thoughts. It seems like... fun"

Liam bit his lower lip, distinctively intrigued. "Alright, then. Say I'm down, what are we gonna do? If you come up here with a whip, I swear to God--"

Before he could finish, Theo pressed his index fingers into his lips, sealing them. "No, babe. At least not for now," he joked, giving him a little pack on his lips. "Listen, I'm into power and control. Submission. Domination. I need to know, though" he leaned over, his tone of voice lowering as he approached further from Liam's face and down his neck. "What do you want?"

Theo knew what he wanted. He wouldn't mind not acting on it if it meant Liam would pleasure himself. Either way, he'd enjoy it. 

"I--- I think... I don't really..." Liam's voice quivered as Theo's tongue snaked down his neck, circling the area softly. "You could... I guess..." 

Theo leaned back and stared at his boyfriend's face, sizing up his expression. He didn't have to look down to know - Liam was hard like a rock, his eyes shut as their energies combined, sending waves of warmth and longing through his groin. 

"You're saying you're mine?" Theo pondered, their eyes meeting. 

"Mm. Yes." Liam mumbled. "Touch me."

Theo gasped amusingly. "Oh, no. I'm in charge. Take off your shirt."

And so he did, tossing it aside. His hand moved automatically to his throbbing bulge, but before he could manipulate it, Theo rebuked the action. "Don't. Take your hands off your cock and put them on mine." he stared down to his virility, occult beneath his pants, yet visibly outlined in a firm saliency. 

Liam gulped. He'd witnessed his boyfriend's domineering character on bed, but this was different. It made him feel different. It was a new kind of buzz. Walking into unknown territory gave him chills, he'd never felt the urge of stroking his cock so intensely as he did now. 

As commanded, his hand flew at Theo's firm organ, he rubbed it a bit above his pants. At an impulse, he kneeled before his boyfriend. A rush of adrenaline ran through his whole body. "I wanna taste you." he claimed, looking up at Theo. 

"Don't be shy, then. Whip it out and suck on it." Theo ordered, resting his elbows on the matress, delighted at the sight of his boyfriend's willing submission. 

Unzipping him, Liam pulled down his pants and rubbed some more above his underwear before actually getting rid of it. Teasingly, he nibbled lightly at the male's bulge and meandered his tongue through the thickness of Theo's girth. "How do you like that?" Liam asked, pressing his hand tightly on Theo's cock. 

"Feels so good. Take it out." he groaned, biting his lips. It wasn't suppose to be unfolding as quickly, but with time they'd improve their fantasy game. 

Liam slid down the other's underwear, whipping his rigid cock out. He played with it with both hands, spitting on his glans and gliding it down. Theo responded with a muffled moan, his eyelids twitching. 

"Come on, do what you do best." Theo ordered. 

Liam wasn't having it by then. Where was all the dominance and restraint? Wasn't he supposed to be begging for his cock? He got up, facing Theo. 

"You know what? Let's reverse the roles," he announced, unzipping his pants. "Let me know how much you love me."

Liam wasn't having it by then. Where was all the dominance and restraint? Wasn't he supposed to be begging for his cock? He got up, facing Theo. 

"You know what? Let's reverse the roles," he announced, unzipping his pants. "Let me know how much you love me."

The action took Theo by surprise, but it wasn't a bad one. "At once." 

Liam's cock felt warm to the touch, and Theo took it with thirst. He didn't suck on Theo as much, unfortunately. He forgot how good it felt, gagging with it. Having to ask him to stop so we could catch his breath. 

Theo felt his boyfriend's hand brush through his hair, gripping at his locks and pushing it further onto his organ. 

"Take this," Liam hissed as he kept on pressing Theo's head against his dripping cock. "Do you wanna taste it?" 

Theo moaned as an answer. And then he felt the explosion of jizz fill his mouth, so intense he had to recede and spill it out, licking the corner of his lips. 

"Where did all this came from?" Theo aksed amazed. He'd never seen Liam so horny before. 

"Guess I know what I want now."


End file.
